


Little One

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Juuse is so tired but the baby just won't let him sleep.





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're just in a mood where you need some mates being soft and caring for each other, ok?

The blue light from the TV was keeping Juuse awake, but not more than the ache in his back and the fact that he had to get up and pee what felt like every 20 minutes. Frankly, he hated being pregnant—like _really_ hated it. Once the kid got here things would be different, but right now, he was agitated that such a little thing could cause him so much trouble and so many sleepless nights. This was already the third time in four days that he'd woken up and had to go lay on the couch so he wouldn't disrupt Pekka.

His mate had been working hard recently, trying to do everything to make Juuse happy and make the pregnancy a little easier on him, so this was what Juuse could do. He could spend the majority of the night on the couch, shifting positions until something was comfortable, even though it only lasted for a total of five minutes before he felt awful again. God only knows how many times he ended up watching and rewatching Parks and Recreation because he'd start it over as soon as he went through it.

Tonight was no different, except the baby kept _kicking_ his side. "How are you still awake, little one? It's well past your bedtime," Juuse mumbled, glancing at the clock on the cable box. 1:39 a.m. Too late for both of them. He huffed and settled a hand low on his stomach, where he could feel the fluttering kicks. Tonight, he let the tears prickle in his eyes that he usually held at bay with the distractions. It was just the combination of the frustration, hormones, and lack of sleep, but he wanted to cry and just be miserable for a minute, but he sniffled and wiped his eyes when he heard sleepy shuffles coming down the hallway.

"Juus? Couldn't sleep again?"

He nodded and fisted his hands in the fuzzy blanket slung across his lap below the bump. Crying on his own in the dark was one thing, but he didn't want to cry in front of Pekka right now. This wasn't his fault and Juuse didn't want him thinking that the tears were something he needed to feel guilty over. Of course, the glassy look in his eyes gave him away and Pekka kneeled in front of the couch, near where he was propped up on a few of the many throw pillows he'd collected since getting pregnant. "Oh, baby, what is it?"

"Nothing." Juuse grumbled and sniffed a final time to clear his sinuses. "I just want to sleep."

"Can I get you anything?" Pekka brushed his fingers through the hair at Juuse's temple, which didn't fail to bring the smallest of smiles to his face, even now.

"No, I just..." He sighed and rubbed beneath the swell of his belly. "Little one is really acting out tonight. Keeps kicking me."

Pekka's smile settled a little of the frustration—it was hard to resist his quirky, sharp-toothed grin. "Lean back, just rest. Let me try and help."

He let his hand fall away from his stomach when he felt Pekka's fingers on his, letting his mate take over. Even if their kid kept kicking him, it was nice to have warm hands on him instead of his cold ones. Pekka slid them underneath the hem of his shirt, the pressure and the callouses making Juuse shiver. Big hands, long fingers rubbing slow circles all along his lower belly. The tension was starting to seep out of his tired body as the baby finally started to settle.

“There we go,” Pekka murmured to Juuse’s bump. “You just needed both your daddies, didn’t you, little one?”

“How you manage this, I will never know.” He sighed when he didn’t feel another kick for a few minutes. Even just a few moments of peace were appreciated and he started to notice the room was darker. He couldn’t fall asleep on Pekka, instead blinking quickly and trying to sit up quicker than his pregnant body was clearly going to let him.

“Easy. Let’s go back to bed and I’ll get you and the baby to sleep, ok?”

“Too good to me.” Juuse said, giving Pekka a soft kiss before allowing himself to be helped up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
